Bryan Barberena vs. Warlley Alves
The fight was the first loss for undefeated prospect Warlley Alves. The first round began and they touch gloves. Alves lands a body kick, drops hijm with a right, pulls guard with a quick guillotine, Barberena gave the thumbs up, scumbag Alves tried to say it was a tap. It's tight though, the choke. Barberena works lefts to the body, escapes it. Barberena escapes another. Alves works to stand. Barberena lands a left under. 4:00. Another. They clinch. Barberena works knees to the legs. They break. Alves misses a wheel kick hitting the cage. Alves lands a big right. Bryan lands an inside kick. Alves lands a hard body kick and a right, right uppercut too, clinch, 3:00. Barberena lands three elbows, eats a hard right to the body on a brief break. Alves lands a left to the body on the break, right uppercut, clinch. Break. Barberena lands a right hook. Barberena lands a counter right. 2:00. Bryan lands an inside kick, eats a body kick and a right uppercut and another body kick and a right uppercut, Bryan blocks a high kick, clinch. Alves works a double. Bryan stuffs it. Bryan breaks with a right elbow. Bryan drops him briefly with a hard inside kick, 1:00. They exchange and clinch. 35. They break. Another inside kick from Bryan and another. Alves replies. Bryan lands a left, clinch, 15. Bryan knees the body, break, Alves lands a right elbow. R1 ends, 10-9 Alves but pretty damn close. "Come back with a cross, I want you to relax," they tell Alves who looks pretty tired to be honest. Barberena's corner agrees. R2 began and they touch gloves. Bryan lands an inside kick. Alves lands a right. Bryan replies. Alves lands a body kick and a right, a hard one there too. Clinch. Bryan breaks with a right elbow, eats a body kick. Cut under left eye of Alves. Alves lands a right. 4:00. Alves lands a body kick. Alves lands a right. Alves backs way up suddenly. "He's tired!" Bendo yells. Alves lands a right. And another. 3:00. Bryan lands a right jab and another. Alves lands a right to the body. Bryan lands a right. Eats a jab and another. Bryan replie twice. Alves lands a right uppercut and a right, clinch. Alves almost falls on the break. Alves tries a question mark kick. 2:00. He's breathing hard, looks at the clock. Bryan lands a leg kick. Alves lands a left and a body kick. Bryan replies to the body, knees the body too, clinch. Bryan breaks with a left elbow. Body kick. Bryan lands a right. Bryan lands a left. He lands a leg kick. A checked inside kick, blocked high kick. 1:00. Bryan lands a leg kick, left uppercut, right hook. Left uppercut, right hook. Same combo. Bryan lands a leg kick. Alves lands a right, eats two rights and a left. Clinch, 30. Bryan lands a right elbow, they break, 15. Alves lands a jab and an inside kick. Alves lands a checked inside kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Bryan IMO... Good round. "Bryan I need more pressure, we're in Brazil, they're not going to give us anything," Crouch tells Bryan. R3 began and they touch gloves. Bryan lands a leg kick, eats a hard body kick, lands a left, eats a left. Bryan stuffs a double, dodges a high kick contemptuously. Bryan lands a hard inside kick. Bryan lands a leg kick eating a hard jab. Bryan tries a flying switch kick, Alves pounces, headlock on the ground. Bryan standing. He does to the clinch. Bryan right elbow. 4:00. Bryan lefts inside. They break, Bryan lands a right hook. Inside kick. Alves right uppercut and body kick. Front kicks the body. Bryan body kick. Bryan right to the body then head. 3:00. Alves lands a flying knee, clinch. Bryan hard right elbow and a slicing one, left elbow. Alves knees the body. Bryan knees the body, breaks with a left elbow. Alves lands a body kick. Bryan lands a hard leg kick. He lands two jabs, eats a right. Alves lands a body kick and eats a left. Bryan lands a jab, right, left, right, left, and a right hook, left, right. Alves knees the body and eats a counter left and a big right hook. Both guys are exhausted. Alves jab. Bryan right to the body. Front kicks the body. Both guys are gassed. Bryan lands a left. A left. Another. And a hard one. 1:00. Alves hard body kick. And a jab. Bryan lands a right hook. Alves lands a right, eats a right uppercut and a right hook. Alves returns fire, right uppercut, left hook, misses a wheel kick, 35. Bryan lands a left, eats a jab. Bryan right hook, another, right uppercut, four lefts, four or five rights, left uppercut, left elbow. 15. Alves right uppercut, eats a right, they throw back and forth, Bryan lands a right. R3 ends, 10-9 Barberena for sure, 29-28 Barberena. He'll probably get robbed though. 29-28 UD for... Barberena, fuck YES dude! Alves looks devastated, I feel bad for him, the dude's a warrior. Barberena said he was used to being the underdog. Classy interview. He thanks Brazil, apologized for mispronouncing Curitiba. "A little chanting but not too bad." Lol he thought about doing the front flip again from where he mocked Sage, great dude.